


No Superman

by larrydestiel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cas trying to save dean, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Evil Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Post-One Direction, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Harry, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers, Villains, it ends happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydestiel/pseuds/larrydestiel
Summary: they have powers but they aren't quite ready to save the world.basically all the ships I cant live without in a housing for the gifted with mental illness. I'm serious.





	1. Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the title and summary cause I came up with a new vision
> 
> POWERS:  
> Harry: destroyer/blocker (can block anyones powers used on him except dean, sam, and cas)  
> Louis: Electricity  
> Liam: mind reader  
> Zayn: healer   
> Niall: control earth elements  
> Luke: super strength  
> Calum: laser eyes  
> Ashton: shape shifting   
> Michael: super speed  
> Charlie: can see the future and has heightened senses  
> Jo: X ray vision/bend metal  
> Claire: Invisible  
> Gabriel: clones   
> Dean: controls heat and fire will have more powers  
> Sam: controls cold and ice  
> Cas: metal wings (used as weapons) cant die unless right tool and will have more powers  
> Jack: can disenigrate people  
> Kaia: dream walker  
> Abigale: read minds  
> Josh: can cause pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: major editing under construction

Harry Style was a sad teen. He felt as if he was put on this earth for more. No, he knew for certain he was. His parents were known as London's most ferocious superheroes.

Yet he hadn’t discovered, or learned his own powers. He would climb to the roof of his apartment, and just wait for superman- to come and swoop him up!

Harry wouldn't call himself suicidal, but if there was a gust of wind to knock him off the roof he would go silently. So there he was once again looking up at the stars talking to no one in particular.

"Why am I here?" He asked. But of course with no reply was given. He screamed out in frustration.

He took a gulp of the vodka he brought up here and was stuck in his thoughts, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, this made him shriek in fear and look behind to find a boy with brown eyes and a puppy looking face.

Just as fast the boy had appeared he was gone with Harry, and the roof was distorted. They landed in a room that Harry has never seen before, but felt comfortable in. He looked around and stepped away from the boy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked scared.

The boy smiled, "My name is Liam Payne." He had brown puppy eyes.

Harry let a shaky breath out he didn't know he was holding in, he knows that name. "Your parents worked with mine." Harry replied back to Liam making him nod and smile.

"Why are you looking for me now?" Harry questioned.

"Well I kind of need your help." Liam replied back making Harry scoff.

"I have no powers so good luck mate." Harry said making Liam give him a confused look.

"Mate you do know I should be able to read your mind, and I'm receiving nothing. You’re a blocker and destroyer." He said patting Harry's back.

Harry looked taken aback and laughed stiffly. "Very funny mate." Harry said. His response caused Liam to sigh dejectedly.

Rubbing his face, he responded with "Well believe whatever.. I'm sure you've heard of Simon Mansion right?”

Harry nodded. "Yes it's where heroes learn to control their powers."

"Yes well welcome to your new home mate." He said patting his back.

Harry looked around and smiled as he took in his new home.

Liam took Harry on a tour that evening showing him the place where they trained, and learned to control their powers.

Then he went on to introduce him to Zayn Malik, who had the power to heal anyone and communicate with animals.

As well as Niall Horan, who was able to freeze time and manipulate gravity.

Finally he met the two lovers of the house, Dean Winchester who could control heat and fire, and Castiel Novak who could fly, with the black feathers on his back and travel in time.

Harry knew he was gonna like it here.

After meeting some of the others like Dean's brother, Sam who could control ice and coldness.

Liam brought Harry to his new room and gave him clothing, telling him he'd see him in the morning for training.

Harry felt as if things were looking up and he didn't need his superman anymore, boy couldn’t he have been more wrong.

 

 

 

 

Outside, stood a boy in black. His hands sending sparks of electricity as he watched the curly haired boy get ready for bed. Harry fell asleep completely oblivious to the threat outside.

 

 

 

 

The next morning Harry awoke to find everything around him shaking. At first he feared it was an earthquake, but found he was wrong when he saw Liam walk in naturally.

"What you doing in bed mate? it's time for training and Niall is already warming up." Liam said laughing the last part.

Harry sighed and got up trying to adapt to the room shaking, putting on the grey jumper Liam provided.

"Do I get to eat?" Harry asked and Liam nodded throwing him a nutrigrain bar.

"Eat up and come down to the training room." Liam said leaving Harry to change.

Harry sighed and changed the best he could, thankfully the vibrations stopped before he reached the stairs.

There he saw a flash go by, startling him in the process. "Sorry man!" A boy with colored hair said helping Harry up from the ground.

"Wait your Styles right?" He asked eagerly. Harry nodded still confused. "I'm Michael Clifford!" He said sticking a hand out. Harry smiled back and shook his hand.

"Guessing your power is speed?" Harry joked. Michael chuckled and nodded. "That and telekinesis." the speedster replied.

Nodding, Harry laughed and said. "Sounds fun."

Afterwards Harry asked "Want to walk me to the training room?"

"Sure mate let me get breakfast first." He said disappearing.

Just as fast as he was gone he came back and motioned towards the bottom of the stairs. "After you my good sir." Michael said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled as they both headed down to the training room, which was in the basement.

It was huge inside and looked like a tumbling gym. It also had unusual items and areas set up throughout, in the corner of the room was a glass cubicle, on the roof there we bars and ropes hanging down.

Harry found Dean and Sam wrestling with each other on the mat, but it was no ordinary wrestling match.

As soon as Dean was on top of Sam, his hand engulfed into flames coming down to hit Sam. If it wasn't for Sam freezing his hand he would've been severely burned.

A whistle blew and Dean smirked getting up off Sam, and helping him up. Then he patted his brother on the back.

In the other corner he could see Castiel flying over a obstacle course with a bow and arrow, shooting at targets popping up.

"Fascinating ain't it?" Dean asked coming up behind Harry who nodded smiling. "I'm guessing your power is blocking?" Dean asked.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked confused. To which Dean chuckled. "Well I'm touching you with a hand of two hundred degrees buddy." He replied.

Harry stood in awe and smiling to himself, he thought ‘finally found somewhere I belonged’ He knew in that moment he no longer would feel like nothing.

Once Harry found Liam, Harry was sent to practice his power with Dean.

Each time Dean shot a flame ball towards Harry he would automatically touch it and put it out. To say Harry wasn't having fun would be a understatement.

Later on that day Liam was pushing him, making Harry angry, which was something no one wanted to interfere with.

"Cmon Harry! You have more power! Dig deep dammit!" He screamed at Harry through the glass, he had put Harry in the room that was cubicle. Inside with him was Zayn.

Harry started clenching his fist, he felt a anger building up inside him, there was rage inside him boiling, and when he opened his eyes they were black.

Suddenly there was a loud screech.

Zayn was slammed across the cubicle into the glass, and a small crack was formed because of the impact.

Liam stood in shock and motioned for Castiel to go inside and put Harry to sleep. Zayn stood up shaking off his hair and exiting the cubical.

 

 

 

Outside was the same boy who watched Harry last night smirking to himself. ‘You're perfect Harry.’ He thought.


	2. The Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: major editing under construction

When Louis was young, he would touch the water of the pond, causing all the fish within to surface to the top.

Once, Louis was just an innocent boy.

He would use his powers to turn the power back on in homes when it went out, or when the family couldn’t afford it.

Back then, the thought of hurting anyone was non existent.

But, naturally everything must come to an end.

Sadly Louis’s end was what sent him on the path of evil.

He was only fifteen when it happened, while enjoying a wonderful breakfast with his parents and younger sisters.

All of a sudden the door to their home was torn down.

His parents, instantly wanting to protect their children, told them to hide.

In that moment Louis had only one thing on his mind. To make sure his sisters were safe.

He watched as the man tore his parents apart, literally, he would and could never forget the sounds of their screams and the smell of blood.

He tried running out of the house as fast as he could, but while looking back to see if anyone was following him he ran into a buff man.

Louis had no time to see the man's face before he was rendered unconscious with a single punch.

This was the start of how he became one of England's most terrifying killers.

He didn't want to be, but he was forced into this. For seven years, he was trained to ruthlessly kill an innocent person, and to never ask why.

Louis was in his room as his leader in command came in that night.

"Tomlinson, Mark has a mission for you. It's different, But you might be the only one the boy will listen to." The woman said.

"And what's that Naomi?" Louis asked with his hands behind his back.

Naomi smirked. "You are to go to the Simon Mansion and captivate Harry Styles." She said. "And failing to do so will automatically sentence you to the bed."

Louis shuddered and nodded. "Yes mam." he replied.

Louis was sentenced to the bed once. There’s nothing normal or comfortable about it, this “bed” in particular had nails for a mattress, and if you tried to fall asleep on it, the nails would dig into you.

Naomi left the room as Louis packed for his mission.

 

 

 

 

Now here he was, watching the curly haired boy training. When Louis saw the boys eyes turn black, he grinned for he finally understood why Mark would want him.

He has the powers of darkness, he'd be able to kill one with just a flick of the wrist, he could put one in a coma with the sound of a screech.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind him, making Louis smirk in response.

Preparing himself to kill them with a touch, he turned around, and was met with the boy he'd just seen get injured by Harry.

The boy smiled when Louis tried touching him.

Not even a flinch came from the man. "Go ahead Cas." The boy said smirking.

Louis turned around and saw someone put his finger to his head making him see black immediately.

When Louis woke up he was in a bright white room.

With a groan, he turned his head to the side seeing Harry laying in a bed strapped down and still asleep.

Trying to get up, he realized he was also strapped to a bed.

"Good you're awake." Louis turned to see who was talking and found the boy who knocked him and his Harry out.

He tried to remember what he heard the other boy called him, oh yeah Cas.

Behind Cas, a tall boy with light brown short hair and hazel eyes walked in.

A few others followed behind him.

Another boy with dark brown hair, and darker hazel eyes. He was the one who was immune to Louis powers. And a boy with brown eyes and a puppy face.

In a panic, Louis started struggling against his restraints. "Calm down mate." Puppy face said. "We won't kill you, just tell us your name and why you're here."

"Not gonna kill him Liam?! He could've taken us all out!" The hazel eyed boy yelled frustrated. Louis guessed the boy that had the puppy face was Liam.

Liam sighed and rubbed his face. "Cas take Dean outside before he burns down the room." Liam said calmly.

Castiel nodded and grabbed Dean by the waist, both men quickly exiting the room.

Louis thought that was to friendly, but didn't comment on it.

Especially since he was trial right now.

Liam sat down and studied Louis, which made him uncomfortable. "Let's try that again, what's your name mate?" Louis scoffed and turned away.

Liam chuckled coldly at that. "I can bring in Dean and let him do this his own way." Liam said harshly.

Louis rolled his eyes. "My names Louis. The Division sent me." He replied making Liam immediately tensed up.

Louis smirked at his reaction. "Yup we know about Harry and we want him." Louis said.

Liam silently left the room, and motioned for the boy immune to Louis to stay.

With a sigh, Louis smirked. In a blink of an eye the power went out.

Zayn looked around, but when his eyes settled on Louis’s bed he wasn’t there.

The lights came back on to reveal both Louis and Harry were gone, and the door was wide open.

Out in the hallway Louis walked quickly, with someone behind him carrying Harry. He's just glad the division sent someone or else he'd be screwed.

Just as he was about to turn the corner a ball of fire was thrown in his direction. The flame missing him only by an inch. With a growl, he turned to see It was Dean smirking.

"Where you going buddy? And why such in a rush?" Dean asked with the smirk plastered on his face.

Just then someone came behind Louis and knocked him to the ground.

Louis groaned as he got up, to then be lifted in the air. He started squirming in the person's grasp.

Reaching out to touch the person holding him, they let out a loud scream, which caused Louis to be dropped to the ground.

When Louis looked up he saw Dean seething with rage. Dean angrily punched Louis with his fist on fire. Louis again was knocked to the ground (again).

Dean raced to Castiel's side feeling for a pulse, thanking no one in particular when he found one.

Louis smirked as he saw Dean was distracted by his lover.

He started walking over to him as a loud screech sounded, sending everyone back ten feet.

Harry had black eyes again, and was walking towards Louis who couldn't decide if he should be terrified ,or in awe.

Louis smiled and placed a hand on Harry's cheek. "Hello my love would you like to come with me?"

Inside Harry's mind something was telling him not to, but right now his darkness was in control.

He nodded eagerly, making Louis smile even bigger.

Nodding towards the boy who was carrying Harry earlier. This boy had a lip ring and blonde dirty hair.

He dialed a number in his phone ,and they started walking out until the ground started shaking.

Louis groaned and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Kill him." He said to Harry. Harry looked at the boy with blond hair and the deepest blue eyes.

He nodded and flicked his wrist, snapping the boy’s neck easily easily.

Louis smirked and they walked out of the building together.

Before he left Louis picked a certain person up, he knew Naomi would love to meet him.

When they got to the helicopter, Louis placed Castiel's body in the back, and got in next to Harry whose eyes remained black.

Even after they lifted off, and returned to the Division- Harry's newer home. His eyes didn’t change color.


	3. Division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the one that has dean only, my editor suggests making it one whole chapter so that will be next
> 
> a/n: major editing under construction

Dean regained consciousness. Rubbing his head, he mumbled "Son of a bitch" under his breath.

He turned to look for Cas, and started to freak out when he saw his lover wasn't in the room.

Dean thought to himself, maybe he went upstairs with Sam, when he went to protect the smaller ones? When the lights went out Liam had Zayn and Sam take them upstairs, he knew a fight was underway.

But when Dean finally made it upstairs. All he found was Sam trying to keep the kids entertained with icicles, and Zayn giving the kids literal horseback rides.

He started breathing heavily, deciding then to go outside for some fresh air.

But when he found the necklace he gave to Castiel, on their anniversary, on the ground, he knew something was wrong.

Castiel had to be in trouble if it was left behind!

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion Liam was helping everyone up that was hurt when Harry let out the screech.

That’s when he found a unmoving body with blonde hair. Liam started tearing up, and ran to fetch Zayn.

When Zayn had seen who it was, he didn't need any further information.

He touched the Niall's neck softly, all you could hear was the bones snapping back into place.

Niall woke up- breathing roughly. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

Liam sighed, and started his explanation. "The Division happened. Harry was taken by Louis, but not before he snapped your neck. Are you feeling okay Niall?" Liam asked.

Niall sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah but Harry isn't, Liam his eyes were black still." Liam nodded.

Smiling sadly, Liam responded. "Yeah they might stay like that if we don't do something."

Dean walked in furious and said "They took Cas,” before he went to pack his bag and change into his uniform, it was black and had a "S" on the left top corner.

Liam sighed. "Everyone get ready, we're all going to the Division. Michael I need you to stay here." Liam said walking past him.

Michael groaned. "Why me? Can't Sam do it?" Michael complained, then crossed his arms.

Liam groaned. "No Michael! Just do as I say and stop complaining!" Liam yelled.

Michael flinched ,and nodded watching all the boys get ready but him. They all had the same uniform as Dean but in different colors.

 

 

 

At the Division thousands of miles away, Harry’s dark side was having too much fun torturing innocent people.

He would snap each bone with a flick of the wrist and found a way to make only them to hear his scream and make their ears bleed until they passed out.

Louis watched for a while, but found that it was too much for him to process after they put a girl that looked no older than thirteen in front of Harry.

He found a way to carve into her with a blade and break her in every possible way, before snapping her neck.

Louis patted Harry and exited the room while hearing the screams.

He walked down to the basement, where he heard a new scream. One that belonged to no one other than Cas.

He walked in and saw Naomi, sticking thick needles in his brain.

In doing so, they would cause him outstretch his wings, they were black and full.

"You know Naomi it'd be interesting if they could become blades." Louis suggested making Naomi smirk.

She then walked out to find the very thing she needed to make that a reality, blades.

Louis walked over to Cas, who was finally starting to calm down, he had blood dripping down his head.

"That will kill me." Cas said. Louis could hear his voice breaking.

He chuckled and nodded. "I guess we'll have to see." He said. Louis stabbed Cas in the thigh, making the man scream out.

 

 

 

Harry soon got bored and had stopped torturing people, and his eyes turned back to normal, however, instead of his natural green,they were grey and dull in color.

He sighed and went to locate Louis, then he heard the most awful noise. It sounded like two pieces of metal scraping together.

Holding his ears down, he walked towards where the sound was originating from.

Even after it stopped, Harry continued searching for it, he followed the screams of pain.

Heading down the stairs, he heard a voice that sounded like Louis, as well as an unfamiliar one.

Walking into the room- something deep inside him felt …..guilty.

As he gazed upon the boy, he remembered as Castiel laying on a table.

His feathers decorating the floor, and his back bloody dripping to the floor.

Blades were in place of where his wings once were.

Castiel saw a trace of guilt flash in Harry's eyes, before he was surrounded in darkness.

Louis turned to see Harry, who shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

Louis smiled sadly and reached for Harry's hand. "Hello love did you run out of victims?" Louis asked deep down hoping the answer was yes, so he wouldn't have to hear anymore screams of children.

Harry shook his head and took his hand away. "I'm hungry." He said softly.

Louis nodded directing Harry to follow him as he exited the room.

Leaving Naomi behind to finish polishing the blades.

Harry glanced back at Castiel and teared up, mouthing “I’m sorry” to him.

Even though no one saw, or heard it.

Turning away, Harry followed Louis to the kitchen.

Upon arrival, Harry saw people he believed to be deadly like him.

Spotting his confusion, Louis introduced him to the one that helped him escape. He was called Luke, and he had super strength.

There was a boy with tan skin, and black hair whose name was Calum. He wore special glasses, so he wouldn't send laser beams through the building.

Also, there was a boy with wavy hair that reached his shoulders named. Ashton. He has a shape shifting ability, Ashton could turn into anything or anyone.

And finally an older man who could clone himself, that went by the name of Gabriel. His hair was similar to Ashton's, but not as thick.

Harry sat with them as they chatted. He didn't feel the same comfort as he did at the mansion, although he calmed down when Louis placed a hand on his thigh.

As soon as Louis hand came into contact with Harry’s thigh, his eyes became a dull green.

With the darkness fading away, Harry let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

Harry couldn't explain the feeling Louis gave him, maybe he was his superman, but not a hero.


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry it's so short there will be more dean cas chapters later that are longer
> 
> a/n: under major editing

Standing outside of the Division was Liam, Dean, Zayn, Niall, and Sam.

Other team members such as Charlie, who had red hair, with the powers of seeing the future and heightened senses.

Jo, had blonde wavy hair that went past her shoulders, with the powers of x-ray vision and could control metal. 

Claire, the same hair as Jo but put back out of her face, and she had powers to become invisible.

Liam signalled for the heroes to stay where they were, while he took a closer look. After teleporting from each window, he sighed after not being able to spot Cas. Then he returned to the group, to deliver the bad news.

"Dean I'm sorry, he's not there." Liam said sentimentally.

Dean was about to yell, and lash out at Liam when Jo spoke up. "He's in the basement b-." Before she could finish Dean was walking fast towards the house.

Liam groaned and started running after him, with the rest of the group closely behind.

Nobody, especially Harry was expecting them, when they came crashing through the door.

Liam was the first one to get Harry, he grabbed him before he could scream and punched him out cold, teleporting him back to the mansion.

Louis became furious, and tried striking Liam with a bolt of electricity. You can only imagine the look on his face when the bolt became frozen. Sam continued to use his powers against Louis, until he fell to the ground after being tackled by Luke.

Luke started punching Sam breaking many bones, but then one of Gabriel's clones kicked Luke. The hit caught Luke off guard, giving Liam enough time to get the unconscious Sam, and place him back on the plane.

Jo, Niall and Zayn were trying to hold Calum down and force his glasses back on without getting killed.

Meanwhile Claire was making the fights easier by tripping some of the boys, and slapping them making them turn around, only to be met with no one.

But then something started to seem of because everyone could smell the smoke and hear screaming.

"Everyone get out now!" Liam yelled while running down to the basement.

On his way he found bodies burnt to chard and unrecognizable.

 

 

 

As soon as they were inside the main concern for Dean was Cas. He headed down to the basement and destroyed anyone or anything in his path, his arms were in flames making it easy for him to set them on fire with a touch.

When he walked inside, and saw the blood and the body on the operating table, he lost all control of his power. All he could see was red as he screamed out his lover's name.

He didn't care if he was cut, or shred into pieces with the blades, that now took place of his lovers wings.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as his whole body grew into flames.

He picked up Castiel’s unconscious and bloody body, carrying him upstairs.

Liam saw Dean walk past him without recognition and knew he couldn't stop him at that point. Instead he went back to the plane, and got everyone back to the mansion. Even the ones that they wanted dead in the first place.

 

 

 

Dean found Naomi hiding and could instantly sense it was her who damaged his angel, when he saw her cowering in fear, it made him smile as he walked towards her.

He carefully he put Castiel’s body down on her desk.

Naomi took this opportunity to try and run but before she could flee a ball of fire smashed at the door sending it up in flames, Dean cornered her and wrapped a hand around her neck. She screamed out from the pain as her flesh burned.

He found what he could guess was the leader of Division and blocked out every noise as he killed him, by setting him on fire. Anyone who was in the building died due to the flames, even the innocent ones. And he really didn't care at that point.

He picked up Castiel, and walked through the destruction he had caused. Dean didn’t flinch once, as the the chunks of debris descended all around them.

For the fire was not his burden- but his friend.

Inside Castiel's head every part of him was screaming at him to get up, and stop his boyfriend. But every inch of his body wanted to shutdown forever. His power of immortality wouldn't let him though.

Dean walked out of the house burning to the ground.

He was still in flames. He carefully set his lover on the ground. And the area around them went up in flames burning the grass and trees.

Dean looked down smiling sadly. "Please wake up for me angel." He said softly.

Dean finally got the control to put the flames out on his body, he was no where near done with revenge though. He would kill Harry and Louis he thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone squeezed his hand. He looked down and sure enough Castiel was smiling up at him with his bright blue eyes. Dean was suddenly aware of what he had done and looked around frowning.

Everything was black or in flames, the trees, the garden, and the house was no more the a crumbled building now

"Dean lets go, we'll have Sam come back." Castiel said sitting up and stroking Deans cheek. Dean relaxed at the feeling and nodded picking his lover up and walking away from what was now a burnt nothing.

After a few minutes of arguing Castiel finally convinced Dean to put him down, he wanted to make sure he could still fly. And sure enough he was, yes there was a sound of medal clashing together but he was glad nothing made him feel less.

Dean's body tempature had finally cooled down and he and Castiel went back to the mansion with his lover holding him and Castiel flying back.


	5. Calming Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: under major editing

Once Liam had got everyone back to the mansion, he put Louis in a holding cell, it was clear glass like the one in the training room but this cell itself would drain anyone's powers and weaken them.

Liam had also strapped Harry to the bed again, and they were in the hospital room of the mansion. When Harry finally woke up, his eyes were still the dull grey, as they were before. Niall and Zayn we're standing by his bed. Harry chuckled to himself.

"Hello fellas you seem a bit out of it." He said smirking. Zayn scoffed.

"No thanks to you mate." He replied back to Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Where's Louis?" He asked, growing fearful that he'd been killed. Niall rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry lad. If we were killers, we'd be called the division." He said glaring at Harry when he mentioned the word killer.

Then it all came back to him. He killed all those people, he snapped Nialls neck, and he tortured and killed so many of those kids and adults.

As he was thinking about this, his eyes finally became green again, but still held some grey to them. They also started tearing up. "I'm a monster.”

Zayn sighed, "Not anymore mate. We brought you here in the first place to help you control it." he said, trying to reassure an unbelieving Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No I deserve to die! Please kill me Zayn, or have Louis kill me!" He screamed. During his plea his eyes began to turn blue, confusing Niall and Zayn.

"Calm down mate " Zayn said with sympathy in his voice. But it didn't help, Harry continued to hate himself.

In Harry's mind, all he could see was him killing Niall, and all those innocent people, their ears bleeding, their cracked bones and motionless bodies.

He’s turned into a monster. He didn't want to hear their screams anymore- he just wanted them to stop.

 

 

 

Downstairs, Louis was silent and alone. But inside his head he was fighting his own demons. 'You should kill them all' He shook his head and groaned.

"Shut up" He said to himself. 'C'mon Louis, it's so fun to watch them light up.' Louis clenched his fists, and frantically pulled at his hair.

"No stop." He said to the voice in his head. 'You're nothing more than a coward, just like your parents' The voice taunted back.

"I said shut the hell up!" He screamed punching the wall next to him. You could hear the bones crack, but he didn't care, he just wanted the voices to stop.

Louis looked up to see Liam, standing on the other side of the cell, watching him carefully. Louis sighed defeated.

"What now?" He asked with attitude. Though he might've been tired of everything, he'd still try to act rude and las if he didn't want to get better. Liam sighed and sat down against the wall.

"Why mate?" Liam asked. Louis scoffed.

"Gonna have to be more specific lad." He said turning his to face Liam.

"Why do you kill?" Liam replied back asking.

Louis was about bite back that it was fun, because he enjoyed the power, and control he felt when he killed someone.

However, he couldn’t bring himself to say any of those things. Instead he choked up, and started sobbing quietly.

"I don't know." He replied , his voice clearly broken. Liam sighed and for once felt a little sympathetic for the boy.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you out, but you're not allowed outside of the mansion. And if you hurt any of the other, or try and start a fight. I'll be turning you into the council." He explained to Louis.

Louis didn't much appreciate the council, since they were the ones who hidden his sisters away from him still. He nodded and wiped his tears away. His poor attempt at trying to collect himself.

Liam opened the gate and led Louis upstairs to the living room, it had many chairs and four couches with a television on the wall, Louis could feel all the eyes on him.

He tried his best to ignore them. "Simon wants to see you" Liam said softly to Louis. He grabbed a hold of Louis arm, and dragged him up the stairs.

"I thought you were in charge?" Louis asked. Ignoring Louis’s question, Liam proceeded to knock on a big brass door. Louis heard a firm voice telling them to 'come in'. Louis gulped and opened the door.

Inside was a office like room with a marble desk in the middle, surrounded by the windows. Liam cleared his throat making the man in the chair, who appeared to be in his late fifties, lookup.

The man smiled warmly and nodded towards Liam. "Thanks Payne, I'll talk to you about Styles  
later." Simon, Louis assumed said.

Liam nodded and left the room. With Liam’s departure, Louis felt very uncomfortable. He awkwardly put his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'm Simon Cowell. You'll address me as Mr Cowell until you earned the right to call me Simon. Is that understood?" Simon asked. Louis gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now Louis, have a seat." He said motioning towards a chair (that wasn't there before).

Nodding Louis sat down in said chair. "So Louis, Liam explained he and the elite team went through some trouble getting you, and Harry is that correct?" Simon asked.

"Yes Mr. Cowell." Louis responded making Simon hum in response. "And why is that?" Simon asked.

Louis looked down before answering. "The Division wanted him for his powers " Louis said softly.

"And why did you join the division?" Simon asked. "I was brainwashed Mr Cowell." Louis replied making Simon chuckle.

"Louis you weren't brainwashed. You knew what you were doing. I'm gonna try and guess your story. Let's see. I know your parents were killed in front of you, but you weren't always the perfect family, right?" Simon asked.

Louis tensed up clenching his fists. Simon chuckled when he saw Louis’s reaction.

"You were abused weren't you? See your parents weren't the perfect heroes at home, correct? They would constantly fight about you becoming a villain?" Louis nodded stiffly.

"Well Louis you need to control those demons in your head. You and Harry both do, see these demons in your heads can have quite a voice. Especially with mutant powers, Louis everyone learned to control their demons here. Even me. Now there will be times such, as how Dean relapsed today. Relapses are bound to occur when you start to get the demons under control. Tell me Louis, are you willing to try?"

Louis took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes sir." He replied.

Simon smiled and got up. "Then welcome Louis Tomlinson." He said sticking a hand out.

Louis cautiously shook it, and was surprised when Simon didn't flinch in pain.

Simon smiled and nodded towards the door. "I'll see you in training tomorrow then Tomlinson." Louis nodded and got up to leave.

He was honestly terrified of walking around the mansion without Liam.

He felt as if everyone here wanted to tear him apart.

And he was right in assuming the worse, because as soon as he turned the corner he felt something burn his skin. He didn’t need rocket scientist to know who.

Dean smiled innocently down at Louis. "Where you think you're going?" He asked with anger. "To see Harry?" Louis responded to the walking flame.

Dean chuckled coldly. "Yeah no. You and me need to have a talk." He said pushing Louis towards the wall. "You are dead."

A voice of reason broke through in the form of Cas "Babe let him go." Louis heard Castiel say, thanking him mentally.

"Stay out of this Cas." Dean said coldly. Castiel raised his eyebrows and walked over, pushing Dean away. "I said let him go" Castiel repeated, now glaring at his boyfriend.

Dean huffed and walked away, but not before giving Louis the dirtiest look.

"Thanks Cas." Louis said softly. Castiel glared at him.

"Only they get to call me that. I just didn't want him turning out like you." Castiel responded coldly before he walked away.

Louis sighed and continued to find Liam.

Liam was downstairs talking to Jo, Niall, and Zayn. Louis came towards them when he heard Harry's name.

"Is he okay?" Louis asked softly.

Liam sighed. "No he's having a mental breakdown, and won't stop telling us to kill him. So thanks for that pal." He said with disdain before walking away with Zayn and Jo.

"Everyone hates me... don't they?" He asked, turning to Niall.

Niall sighed as well, "They don't hate you mate. It's just all that's going on. They need someone to blame." He explained.

Louis nodded and looked down."Can you please take me to him?" Louis asked Niall still looking at the floor.

Niall bit his lip, thinking to himself before nodding in agreement. "Yeah just don't try anything, yeah?" Niall replied.

Louis nodded and followed Niall upstairs to the third floor in the mansion.


	6. Your my Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *minimal sexual activity*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried writing smut but I just want to start off slow and get feedback from yall and it does have mentions of self harm but nobody doing it and its pretty sad this chapter.
> 
> a/n: under major construction

After Dean's encounter with Louis, he stormed off, his lover following him seconds later.

Dean was starting to grow flames on his body again, they would start at his hands and build to his shoulders, as their would be flames growing up from his feet to his neck, but they never reached his face.

Castiel knew this wasn't his Dean, that his Dean was usually not this violent and it was due to Castiel's new wings on his back, the ones that almost killed him.

Even though Castiel was immortal, there were a few things that could destroy him, one was having his feathers ripped off, another was a blade that had a certain poison drenched on it.

Therefore Castiel understood Dean's outburst, since he almost lost Cas, but he never would've thought Dean to be a killer. Even thinking about Dean killing anyone made him shiver.

He still remembers.

He remembers the unbearable pain of Naomi carving into him, he remembers Louis suggesting the idea to remove his wings, and he'd hope Louis would one day regret that.

He remembers the most excruciating part; when Naomi started plucking his feathers one by one, them being ripped from his flesh, and the time after, when she started placing the blades into the slits where his feathers were, and his skin growing around them, and the amount of blood he lost that caused him to pass out and almost never wake up.

He wouldn't tell Dean though, or anyone for that matter.

And he wouldn't tell Dean how terrified he was when he woke up and saw him in flames; he thought at that point he'd lost him.

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when Dean slammed the bathroom door in their bedroom, which somehow Cas made it to when he was lost in his train of thought.

Cas wanted to make sure Dean didn't try burning himself again, like the time he did after they lost the oldest mutant Bobby who died due to Mark Tomlinson, so he knocked on the door softly.

"Babe are you okay in there?" He asked gently through the door.

"Yes." Dean said softly. Castiel heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then running water and sighed in relief. Dean opened the door and smiled the best he could at Castiel.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting." Dean said looking down. Castiel lifted Dean's head and kissed him softly, and pulled back.

"Never be sorry baby." He said looking into Deans eyes.

He started kissing Dean again but this time making it more passionate. Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair pulling on it, making Dean moan out slightly giving Cas the chance to let his tongue roam Dean's mouth.

Dean led them to the bed to get lost in the heated make out session. Once they were on the bed Castiel pulled away from the kiss to take Dean's shirt off.

Dean pulled his lover down for another kiss and let out a gasp when Cas grinded down, making Cas smirk. He continued the action as he kissed and marked Dean's neck with love bites, making him a whimpering mess, mumbling the word 'please' between each breath.

"Please what baby?" Cas asked trying to act innocent. Dean groaned out in frustration.

"Please fuck me." He said looking into Castiel's eyes.

But they were both startled and cut short when there was a knock making both groan out. "What?" Dean asked the person on the other side of the door.

It was Liam, "Be quiet while we give the new members a tour yeah?" Liam asked, he wasn't fully in the room but cracked the door so the two of them could hear him. Dean rolled his eyes about to tell him to take the stick out of his ass but instead Castiel spoke up.

"Yeah sorry Liam." Dean rolled his eyes again and waited till he heard the footsteps move away from the door and pulled Cas back down for a kiss.

Castiel started palming Dean through his pants who kept grinding up into His lover's hand. Dean made sure to let out soft gasps of his name, Castiel unbuttoned Deans pants letting his hand slip into them and started palming Dean slowly, making him want more, Dean was no longer minding how loud he was.

Castiel took his time pulling down Deans pants and boxers, he had a smirk on his face because he knew Dean hated being teased. 

He pulled on Castiel's hair, pulling his lovers mouth closer to where he was newly exposed. Castiel then took the hint and took Deans cock and starting off with slowly taking the head of his cock in his mouth, Dean groaned in frustration thrusting up into Castiels mouth making him gag, but Dean knew that Castiel loved when Dean fucked his mouth. 

So that's what Dean did, he made loud moans of Castiels name as he fucked up into his mouth, feeling Castiels nails dig into Deans hips.

As Dean felt himself reaching his climax, his eyes rolled back as he cursed out 'fuck Cas' loudly, and dug his nails into Castiels scalp as he shot his load down Castiels throat.

Castiel made sure to swallow each drop and pulled his mouth off Deans cock with kitten licks along the way aggravating the tired Dean, his eyes halfway shut in bliss from what just happened.

Cas looked up and smiled innocently. This made Dean shake his head but smile at Cas tiredly, he pulled him back up for a kiss. "You're very far from innocent." Dean said kissing Castiel's head. Cas smiled and laid his head on Dean's chest, Deans arm holding him close as both fell asleep.

 

 

 

_Fire._

_Smoke._

_Screams._

_The smell of burning flesh._

_That's all Dean could notice._

_He looked around the area that was up in flames yelling out Castiel's name first, then he yelled for Sam, Joe, Liam, Niall, Zayn, he even yelled out Harry's name._

_Then he remembered the smell of burning flesh and when he turned back to where he was looking at just seconds ago, there sat bodies on fire, it was them. The fire burning their flesh off leaving nothing but bones._

_But nothing could prepare Dean for the body at his feet, when he looked down, it was nothing but bones and attached to those bones, on the back, was melted silver plates in the shape of wings._

_Dean  gasped and fell to the ground and started shaking. 'No no no no.' he repeated in a chorus._

_'Angel come back!' He screamed._

_Dean tried touching the wings but saw his hands engulfed in flames. 'no' 'fuck no' 'please no' he kept repeating._

_It was then when he had put it together, he did this. He sat back and watched as he burned alive his friends, his brother, and his lover._

_Dean let out a scream of pain and anger shooting fireballs into the sky. He had lost everything and everyone._

_He will burn this world down. He would have done it no matter. Because after all of these years he no longer felt anything, he was numb._

_He got up but took one of the silver blades that were attached to his angels wings and put it in his back pocket and started walking towards the city, there were cars honking and people talking, but all hell broke loose when they spotted a person on fire burning down everything._

_He burnt anything living, he lit the buildings on fire with just the throw of a flaming ball. All he could hear was screams and soon enough, guns trying to stop him. But due to the guns being a friend of heat he was immune to them._

_What scared them all most was when they tried putting him out with a flamethrower and it only gave him more power._

_He walked out of the glob of fire laughing psychotically and started using his hand as a blow torch taking them out without even breaking a sweat. He was too far gone to be stopped_.

Dean woke up sweating gallons.

But he was alone, and not where he fell asleep.

But in a field that used to be green and alive which was now dead and black, with some spots still burning.

Was it a dream? He thought.

 

 

 

Castiel woke to an empty bed.

At first he thought maybe Dean was downstairs training or eating. If so, he hoped he was playing nice with others.

It wasn't until he went to the bathroom, still half asleep, that made him snap out of it. The bathroom smelled, it smelt like something burnt badly.

When he opened his eyes sure enough the whole bathroom was black, the curtains were black ashes and tub and sink was a crispy brown.

He muttered a curse word under his breath and ran downstairs as fast as he could to Simon's office.

But when he got down there, he wasn't expecting a very badly burnt corpse, his body was covered in third degree burns and hair gone, his eyes were open but lifeless and the room looked like it had been in a bad house fire.


	7. Out of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a burnt down field, and Cas tries to keep Liam from killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having a really bad month and yesterday was actually the first time I wasn't contemplaiting suicide. Anyways enjoy. This is basically a deancas fic now with other fandoms tying in and my first ship ever Larry Stylinson.
> 
> a/n: this chapter is under construction as well but I think this is it

Dean walked around the burnt ground, but he couldn't feel a thing. It was how he felt in his dream, if it even was a dream he thought.

He had no remorse and his eyes were the shade of the suns light.

He was lost, was his dream real? Is his lover really gone?

He'll never be able to touch Cas again, or hug his brother again, he'll never be the same.

He couldn't control his emotions.

He couldn't control it anymore, after all these years he has let his powers win.

He could feel the warmth of the fire welcoming him.

The fire made him feel joy, it made him feel safe, in this moment the fire he learned to hate became his friend.

In this moment the Dean everyone knew and loved was gone.

The new Dean smirked and walked towards the city that was full of life that would soon become the image of his dream.

 

Back at the mansion all hell had broke loose.

Liam and all the others came to see what Castiel had screamed about and were sickened, even Louis felt a pain of sadness inside of him.

"Get ready we roll out in ten." Liam said walking away, everyone split up and started to change in the uniforms.

"We have to kill him Cas I'm sorry but he's to far gone." Liam said helping the others pack a truck, full of fire extinguishers, tons of water, and chains that were like the prison cubicle.

"If you try, Sam and I will try to stop you." Castiel gritted through his teeth, he wouldn't let them kill his soulmate after just one mistake.

Liam scoffs and walks past him going back into the mansion being followed by Cas. He stopped midway up the stairs and turned to face Castiel.

"We will try to get through to him, but you know what happened to Jessica." Liam said sympathetically.

How could Cas forget? She was brought here with Sam and Dean her powers to control death took over and she tried killing Simon, she was planning on flooding the mansion while everyone was asleep.

But this time it was Dean who went through with it, and he succeeded.

Cas suddenly felt nauseous remembering the smell when he walked into the office and the image from earlier.

"Cas?" Liam said making sure he was okay.

Castiel nodded and rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

Liam smiled sadly. "We shoot him with all our powers, all that we got," Liam explained "once he's down, we're gonna bring him back here and lock him up, if his injuries are fatal Zayn will heal him."

Castiel nodded looking down, didn't seem to hard he thought.

"Got it." He said coldly.

The plan made his insides turn, he felt as he was betraying the person he loved, but if it was the only way to get his lover back, he'd do it, and he planned on taking him down himself.

"Harry's willing to get out of bed and help." Liam said softly, this made Cas scoff, how could he help.

"He wants to kill him." He stated coldly, Liam rolled his eyes.

"No Cas he wants to save people instead of kill." Liam explained picking up the gear from the training room where they some how got to be.

Castiel walked away not saying a word he felt rage but kept it controlled, after all he was here longer then anyone.

 

 

 

Dean smiled at what was in front of his eyes, it was all burnt down, buildings were barely standing, cars were black and in flames. Their were no tracks of humanity left and it made something inside of him grin.

"Don't you love being powerful?" A voice in his head asked. He smiled and nodded picking up a burnt teddy bears head. He felt no remorse knowing he took the lives of children.

He got up and walked down the path further picking up a smell that made him want to vomit. It was to pure and alive. He had to destroy it.

He followed the smell only to discover a town that was untouched by his hands, and that made him upset, time to fix the mistake he thought.

He was now fully conscious so he got to witness the grounds burning around him, the patches of green turning black, the patches of water vaporizing into the air.

He loved this feeling and didn't know why he chose to contain it for so long.

He felt heartbeats of the landowners in the untouched house, must have been in their mid-fifties, and those owners had yet to know their farm was being killed.

Dean smirked and walked towards the house, until he heard a unbearable screech, that brought him to his knees clutching his ears, he looked at his hands and saw blood, this made him turn around. 

Harry.

Harry was able to get Deans attention so Michael could rush the humans to safety.

"Hey Harold." Dean said coldly. "Long time no see. You missed it buddy, I almost killed your pal Louis." He said trying to get under Harry's skin.

Harry nodded chuckling.

"Would've worked if you weren't so damn soft with Cas, speaking of which how are those new wings working out?" Harry asked smirking, when he heard Dean snarl.

Before he could blink Dean unleashed the fire in his hands hurdling at harry and engulfing him making Louis who wasn't that far away scream his name.

Harry laid still on the floor, with third degree burns, and Dean smirked when he heard Louis voice whisper Harrys name and kneeling down holding him close.

"Oh Louis you're poor pet is dead." He said chuckling darkly. Louis smirked watching something behind Dean, which made him turn around seeing something knock him down and the sound of metal rustling together.

"Dean."

Dean sucked in his breath knowing who's voice it belonged too. He turned around, his smile faltering when he saw Castiel's face.

"What have you done?" He said looking around scared. Dean grinned at his work.

"Just some cleaning." Dean walking slowly towards Cas. "I took down the monster." He said looking back at Harrys limp body, Louis was now sitting next to him protecting him.

"Its what I do, and I will continue that until..." He faded out.

Castiel gulped. "Until you become the monster." He said looking around. Dean snarled at the comment.

"You can leave now Cas." He said about to walk away. But Cas caught his shoulder turning him around.

"No I can't, because you're my boyfriend." Castiel said. This made Dean laugh.

"Let me ask you something you turn on your boyfriends before? Because it seems to me you're protecting the one who tried to kill me." He gritted through his teeth.

Cas and Dean were now only a few feet away from each other.

"Dean please you've been able to fight this for centuries, don't make me hurt you." Castiel said putting his has on Deans waist who glared at his hands and stepped away from his grip.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Dean said his eyes turning the shade of gold. Castiel gulped and put both hands around his lovers waist and took off into the sky.

If he could take him into the clouds he would die, but he had to protect humanity, even if it meant loosing Dean, and maybe Zayn could heal Dean.

Dean grunted and struggled in Castiel's grip his whole body turning into flames which may have killed Castiel if he wasn't immortal. But it was still burning him badly and he would pass out.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said letting his lover go once he reached the clouds. He hoped Dean would survive. But he wasn't able to watch, because once he let Dean go, he dropped down to the ground himself unconscious.

Down on the ground Liam rushed towards Dean who was now a human again.

His body was still warm but he called over Sam to cool him down, he had Zayn go over to Castiel and heal him, and walked towards Louis who was holding Harry's limp body.

"Is he?" Liam asked, Louis nodded and let out a sob.

He put his hand over Harry's heart and shot electricity through him making Harry's body jump, he let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding in.

"Louis." Liam said softly.

"Don't. Just get Deans body out of here before I electrify it to extra crispy." Louis said not taking his eyes off of Harry. Liam sighed and got up.  
  
Louis smiled when he felt Harrys body move. "Baby?" He said softly. Harry groaned softly and opened his eyes, they were blue and green.

 

 

 

Castiel was still unable to move but went back when they moved Deans body to the mansion, but it didn't move.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up but is now to put up with his consequences, Castiel helps Sam, Louis, Niall and Jo on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam I know I haven't posted for a while and I'm sorry, I started a new job and sprained my ankle, ill try and post more.

_"You have to chose, us or them." Dean looked back at the man who had a Scottish accent, and his family, the ones who he has known and grown with, even those who tried to kill bis lover._

_"I-I can't-" He began but was cut off by the Scottish man._

_"Very well." He replied picking up a odd looking knife._

_"NO-" It was to late and his lovers special light of power electrified in him and his body went limp._

Deans eyes shot open and were blinded by bright lights, he tried shielding them but came to realize his hands were tied down.

"I'm sorry babe, it was my idea." Castiels said softly. Dean looked to the side to see his boyfriend sitting next to him.

"Hey baby. I'm so happy you woke up, I was starting to get nervous, you've been out for a week." Cas said squeezing Deans bound hand. "You do remember right?" Dean wanted to scoff, how could he forget?

"Don't ask stupid questions." Dean said making Cas smile at the sound of his lovers voice. Dean looked around and saw he was in the glass cubicle for training, but someone moved a bed and an IV.

"How do you feel?" Castiel asked running his hand through Deans hair. Dean scoffed.

"How the fuck do you think I feel?" He asked gritting his teeth. His voice made Castiel flinch.

"I thought you were dead, I killed so many, Cas babe they need to kill me." Dean said with a broken voice.

Castiel shook his head. "Dean no, it was your first mistake you won't do it again." He said stroking Deans hand with his thumb.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You don't know that, I could be the next thing you guys are forced to kill." He said. Castiel sighed, "We want you to recover babe, you will." Castiel said kissing Deans hand.

Dean sighed, how could he trust himself after what he did? And how could his lover trust him at all.

There was a knock on the door making Dean look to the side.

"Hey man how you feeling?" Sam asked coming closer.

Dean chuckled, the same question asked by his brother.

"Awesome. Yeah I torched a whole god damn city, killed thousands of woman men and children, not to mention I killed our leader, but no I'm good, what about you Sammy?" He spat.

Sam put his hands up in defense, "Sorry man, I just care about my brother." He said back coldly walking out.

Dean groaned in frustration making Cas flinch, "Don't worry babe I'm not gonna burn the fucking place down." Dean said rolling his eyes. This made Castiel shake his head, "You know its not just about you, everyone is affected by this. You think we all wanted to see you relapse? Do you know how fucking broke I am inside right now?!" He shouted standing up.

"Bab-" Dean started off but was cut off.

"Save it Dean, when your ready to start training press the call button for Liam because I have leader shit to do." Castiel said annoyingly walking out.

Dean sighed and rested his head back groaning in frustration. "Awesome." He said softly to himself.

 

 

 

In the training room Liam was having Zayn practice with Louis to control his electricity and Liam was working with Harry and in the cubical again he was focusing on controlling his screeches on one person and Liam had no problem with it.

Michael was working with Calum to control where his eyes go in another cubicle made out of metal. And Ashton was working with Luke by turning into steel and having hip bench press it. Of course Liam had to threaten the boys with taking them to the councel in Scotland, and the one who took the most time convincing was Luke.

Jo was working on metal bending a car door while Claire wrestled with Sam, and it wasn't a fair fight to Sam since he didn't know where to freeze.

Charlie was upstairs with the children; their was a boy who went by Jesse, he could turn people into anything and was starting to have the ability to make his thoughts become real, there was another boy named Jack who was not a child but only sixteen and could move things and disintegrate people with a flick of the wrist, a girl named Abigale who could read minds, and a girl named Kaia around thirteen who had the power to control nature and was learning to dream walk.

It was now Liam's and Castiels job to train these people and help them control it. Liam was still grieving about Simons death seeing as he was the one who found Liam at a young age and took him in, but he knew he had to be strong and show strength and not weakness.

Castiel came down to the training room and Liam told Harry to go check on Louis and the boy walked towards the cubical Louis was in, but not before giving Castiel the dirtiest look. Castiel sighed and met Liam in the cubical Harry was training in.

"How is he?" Liam asked looking out off the glass watching everyone train, and Harry smiling at Louis who was watching Zayn and him train.

Castiel scoffed. "Horrible." Liam nodded, "He wont ever forgive himself, its your job to keep an eye on him and make sure he does nothing stupid." He said walking out.

Castiel sighed and started towards the room Dean was in. He passed the front door, but he stopped noticing it was open. He suddenly heard a loud crash from upstairs making him race to where Dean was.

He spot a dark figure leaning over Deans sleeping form and turned to Castiel smirking. Castiel launched at him throwing him into the wall. He picked him up and pinned him holding his hand tightly around the mans throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Castiel growled. Dean was now awake and jumped up seeing the dark figure from his dreams. "Crowley." He hissed making Castiel turn which was a bad move.

Crowley kicked Castiel upwards aiming right for his stomach making the boy cough. Dean growled at this moment his hands starting a fire.

Crowley tsked pulling Castiel up and holding a blade to his throat. "No!" Dean said launching for him but it was to late before Crowley plunged the blade into Castiels stomach making him gasp and quickly move his hand there.

He was dropped to the floor, as the door flew off the hinges. Liam growled seeing Castiel on the floor Dean racing to him. Liam lunged at Crowley and threw both them out the window and onto the grass.

Dean had Castiel in his lap putting pressure on the stab room. "ZAYN! LOUIS!" He shouted making the room shake.

"Shh baby its okay, youre gonna be okay." Dean said stroking Castiels hair. Castiel was making short breathes, "He s-stab-stabbed m-me w-with th-the we-weapon." He choked out coughing up blood. Dean shook his head.

"No baby you're be okay, Louis or Zayn will save you." He choked out tears forming in his eyes. Castiel smiled softly bringing his hand weakly up to Deans cheek. "M-my a-angel, I-I l-lo-love y-y-yo-you." He said breathing harder making Dean sob.

"I love you too, angel. Youre gonna be alright love." Dean said kissing Castiels forhead. Castiel smiled softly before his hand dropped and his eyes began to close. "N-no no no baby stay with m-me." He said patting Castiels cheek.

Zayn barged in bloody and shirt ripped. "Fuck." He breathed out rushing to Castiels side. "Dean move." He said sternly. Dean held on tighter sobbing uncontrobly. "NO! HE'S JUST RESTING!" Dean screamed.

Suddenly something pulled him off holding him restraining him with no effort, Luke. Louis came in rushing next to Zayn and Castiels unmoving body.

Zayn put his hand over the stab room and observed the energy and trying to close it, the stab wound. Liam barged in some others behind him Sam raced to his brothers side comforting him. Louis put his hands on each side of Castiels head and sent sparks of electricity through them making Castiels body jump.

"Still no heart beat." Zayn said softly, even though Dean could hear. "Try it again." He demanded. Zayn sighed and nodded towards Louis who repeated his actions but got the same result.

"Nothing." Zayn said a bit louder this time. Dean broke down into Sam's arms sobbing harder then ever before repeating Castiels name.

Liam nodded towards Luke who began picking up Castiels body. "No!" Dean shouted pulling away from his brother. "I'm gonna take him." He said softly tears swelling his cheeks. Liam nodded with sympathy across his face.

Dean carefully picked up his lover and held him close not caring that his feathers were tearing his back up. He walked out of the room and walked towards the hospital room in the mansion.

"You're gonna live, Cas ill bring you back even if it means me draining my powers for you." He said kissing his angels head.

 

 

 

 

"Dean you're not thinking straight." Liam said as Dean connected the IV to Castiels arm. Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes I am Liam, I'm not letting him die. He's done nothing but good and I've fucked up a lot. He deserves to live more then me."

Dean rolled out a big machine connecting the two IV's, the one in his arm and the one in Castiels. "It will kill you." Liam said stopping the machine from rolling. Dean looked up at him his eyes glowing orange.

"I don't care." Dean said grabbing the machine away from Liam. Liam groaned rubbing his face, "At least let Zayn be in here so he can heal you."

"Fine. But if it doesn't work, burn me." He said laying on the chair. Liam pulled at his hair running out. Sam sat by the doorway. "So this is it? You're giving up?" Sam said leaning against the wall.

Dean sighed starting the machine, it started pumping his blood and transferring it to Castiels arm. "Dean well find another way." He said walking towards Dean.

Dean chuckled. "No we wont Sam and you know that." Sam scoffed, "So what I just let you die?" He said annoyed. "Yes, you guys will have Cas back its better then me." Sam scoffed punching the wall and making a dent. "Don't say that. Don't act like you're life doesn't matter, it does."

Dean smiled weakly. "His matters more." Zayn entered the room shaking his head. "Dean Winchester you're an idiot." He remarked sitting on the chair.

Sam left tears in his eyes. "Bring him back Zayn or I'll freeze you until the universe is destroyed." Zayn nodded smiling at the threat.

Dean felt his life draining, he didn't care though, if it meant bringing Castiel back he'd die a thousand times. He suddenly heard a beep rhythm Zayn sighed in relief. "I'm unplugging it now." He said starting towards.

"No." Dean gritted his eyes lighting a dim orange. Zayn sighed annoyed and stood back. Dean heard a faint gasp making him smile weaker then before.

"M-my a-angel." He whispered, then everything went black.

 

 


	9. Born Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?

Castiel felt as if he was floating, but then he was drowning. He heard his voice and tried so hard to focus on it.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes making a small gasp, he then heard a whisper from his lover. But he couldn't move, he felt something in his arm and it made him warm up.

"D-Dean?" He said groggly. he felt someone rush past him, the voices came to him. "He's not breathing Zayn!" Sam shouted.

Castiel felt a pit in his stomach. "S-Sam?" He said louder this time. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" He asked, its obvious he had been crying.

"Where's Dean?" He asked scared, Sams face didn't help, he looked over and Castiels gaze followed him and his breath hitched, his heart felt like it stopped again.

"Dean? Dean! Wake him up!" He demanded taking his time to sit up, he yanked the needle out of his arm and walked to Deans side.

"Wake up baby, please wake up, you have too." He said tears swelling up. Liam rushed it with a bag of blood and hooked it quickly to the machine.

It started pumping blood back into Deans body. "Cas he drained his powers." Liam said softly making Castiel grab Deans hand. It was ice cold for once.

"He can come back, find a demon." He said making Liam scoff. "You're not making him a demon." Liam said.

"I don't care, I'll control him just bring him back." He said pulling up a chair. "You'll be alright baby. I promised you forever." He said kissing Deans hand.

Liam sighed and went upstairs to fetch Harry.

 

"You're kidding me right?" Harry asked amused, he then frowned when Liams face was serious.

"No Liam, I'm not saving someone who tried to filet me, and kill Louis." Harry argued.

Liam groaned, "It's not for Dean, it's for Cas. They can't live without eachother and transferring your powers to him wont kill you." He explained to a grumpy Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to do this for him, its so I don't hear Castiel complaining for eternity." He said crossing his arms.

Liam pulled him into a tight hug making him groan, "Thank you Harry."

"Yeah whatever just get this over with." He said following Liam behind to the infirmary.

 

"You ready Harry?" Liam asked putting his finger on the machines button. Harry sighed, "Yeah just get this over with."

Liam nodded turning on the monitor, Louis sat next to Harry on the bed and Castiel still held Deans hand.

Luke, Zayn, and Niall we're in the room incase Dean lost control when he woke up. It took an hour until color started to form on Deans skin and Castiel could feel warmth from his hand.     

The monitor started beeping and Castiel let out a breath he'd been holding in for a while.

Liam removed the needle from both of them. Harry walked to the other end of the room watching silently. "I need to go to the others. Castiel call when he wakes up." Liam ordered.

Castiel nodded, "Thank you, Thank you all." He said looking to Harry who gave a sincere smile. He followed Liam out with Louis behind.

The only people in the room now was Luke, Niall, Zayn and Castiel watching a slow breathing Dean.

"How'd you guys meet?" Luke asked making Castiel look up. "We met a hundred years ago, but it was when I was following those who only brought pain. I thought I was doing good, I was manipulated to believing I did good." Castiel sighed.

"He helped me. I saw him and watched him, he would do only good, he helped families stay warm who didn't have a home. He saved me." Castiel ended smiling.

Luke and Niall smiled softly. Castiel wiped some of his tears. He felt his hand being squeezed making him jump.

"Dean? Babe can you hear me?" He said standing over and stroking Deans cheek. "I'll go get Liam." Zayn said walking out. Castiel nodded and smiled as Dean started stirring.

"Open you're eyes baby." Castiel said putting his forehead on Deans.

Dean opened his eyes and they were black. Castiel smiled sadly and stroked Deans hand. "Hey baby." He said kissing Deans lips tearing up.

Dean smiled and chuckled softly. "You're alive." He stated squeezing Castiels hand. Castiel smiled nodding. "You're a dumb ass." He said tears falling.

Dean smiled, "It was to save you." He said. Castiel smiled, Dean noticed something was off, Castiel was acting as if he was fragile. "What's wrong Cas?"

Castiel sighed. "Babe there was only one way of bringing you back, it involved Harry helping." He said softly. Deans eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

"What did you do?" He growled. Luke stepped forward making Dean calm down.

"Do I have dark blood in me?" He said tearing up.

 


	10. The Plan

"What did you guys do to me?" Dean asked in disgust.

"Saved your life." Louis snarled. Harry sighed and put a hand in front of Louis so he didn't move any closer.

Castiel sighed and helped Dean sit up, "You did a stupid thing Dean Winchester, but I might have done worst." He said looking down.

"Cas, what did you do?" Dean asked voice shaking. Castiel sighed, "I had Harry save you, your blood wouldn't accept anyone else's."

Dean chuckled nervously. "This is some fucking joke." He said voice cold. Castiel reached for his hand but Dean snapped and pulled it away eyes flashing black with anger.

"Don't touch me." He said bitterly, he looked over to Sam who was in the doorway watching nervously. He smiled softly. "Looking good you dumb ass." He said taking Castiels place after he left tears swelling up in his eyes.

Deans eyes turned back to green and he smiled softly. "Hey Sammy."

 

 

 

Castiel left the room going to the kitchen was he got out a glass slamming the cupboard hard. He could feel something inside of him boiling, he couldn't just let Dean die.

Plus he was the first one to make a dumb choice, they promised eachother forever and he was getting it. He heard someone walk in the kitchen but paid no attention.

"Cas? Cas buddy put the cup down." He was brought out of his thoughts by Gabriels voice, he looked down and the whole glass had melted leaving nothing but evaporation from the water. 

Cas dropped the cup stepping away as the glass shattered. "W-what? H-how?" He said voice shaking. Gabriel stepped forward putting a hand on Cas' back. "Lets pick this up before someone sees."

Cas nodded his head and started picking up the glass shards.

”We need to me up with the others.” Gabriel said.

”Why?” Castiel asked.

”We are going after the creator of the division.”

 

 

 

”Are you insane?” Zany asks Liam. 

Everyone was silent after Liam revealed they were going after the creator.

Liam sighed. “Zayn I know it’s not a good idea. But we have to take them out. If we do no other heroes will be taken and manipulated.”

Louis sighed. “What’s the plan?”

Liam smiled and mouthed thank you to Louis.

”Not all of us will make it back. But we go in full force with all our powers.” Liam said.

”We don’t have enough numbers.” Castiel said.

Liam nodded. “That’s where Harry and Dean come in.” 

“Wait what?” Castiel and Louis ask at the same time.

"They can wipe out the armies on their own." Louis scoffed. "Just so you can get payback? You'll put two of our friends into danger? You are fucking sick Liam."

"I'll do it." Dean whispered only loud enough for Liam to hear him, or so he thought.

"Dean no. I just got you back." Cas said.

"Oh look there you go again choosing my life decisions for me Cas thanks buddy." Dean said with a annoyed tone. Castiel stepped in front of him.

"I do get to make your life decisions because you couldn't let go of mine." He whispered into Deans ear. Deans face fell and he sighed.

"We both will go then." Dean said kissing Cas head. "My god you guys give me whiplash." Liam said rolling his eyes. 

"Okay the rest of you will be in the building with me, there are hundreds of gifted children they keep their so were not shooting, but Charlie made cuffs that can turn off their power. Claire you and Jack are taking those kids and bringing them back here."

"We wont all make it back." Sam said with a broken voice. This made Dean suck in a breath because he already knew the answer. 

"We have to believe we will." Dean said his voice a little hard to hear since his head was buried in Cas chest.

Liam smiled sadly, "If we all make it out we wont be going by damaged heroes, we will be heroes guys."

Everyone smiled and teared up.

"Lets get ready." 

 


	11. Spirits

From the moment they touched the ground Liam had a feeling that there were gonna be very few of them that would survive this. He hoped they would keep this moving on.

He smiled sadly to himself and nodded toward Harry, Dean and Cas. Louis was mad he couldn't go but Liam needed him here.

"Lets go out with a bang guys." Charlie said making Liam look at him confused until everyone felt a explosion.

"Oh god Charlie!" Liam said laughing as everyone got out the smoke was still clearing. They heard the doors open the guards rushing out and they all charged at each other.

 

 

Dean charged at the second soldier hes killed in the last minute. But they've been here at least five having him killed ten already. He could feel his eyes were black, hungry for violience. He loved it.

Everything was fine until one of creatures bit into Harrys shoulder making him screech out, this caused Cas to cover his ears as they bled and Dean look up to see him fall to the ground.

Dean raced and went out of the creatures way to get to him finally kneeling next to him. "Hey bud your okay." He said putting pressure on the bite. Cas was trying to fight as many creatures off as he could. Harry nodded and chuckled.

"Tell Lou I love him please Dean, I'm sorry." He said in a weakened voice. "No man your gonna tell him yourself." Dean said picking Harry up, he pushed off the ground and landed on the top of the tree.

He put Harry down, and Cas landed by them. "Dean there's to many." He said with sorrow, he knew they wouldn't be making it out of here with Harry injured badly and hundreds left.

Dean nodded and kissed Cas softly. "I love you." Dean said tears in eyes.

Before Cas realized what Dean was doing he fell back letting go of Castiels hand and falling into the crowd of the creatures. He just sacrificed himself so Cas and Harry could go back to the plane.

Castiel couldn't breath. All he said was red trying to reach him. He let it.

And his whole body was on fire.

 

 

Liam could smell it in seconds, it was blood, oh god a lot, and then the smell of fire. His heart broke and all he could hope for was the monster was on their side.

Liam couldn't hear the person from behind him and was to late when he did. All he felt was a sharp pain in his abdomen making him look down to see a knife being pulled out.

"NO!!!" Zayn screamed rushing towards Liam who was on the ground, Zayn jumped on the attacker and snapped their neck. He got off and kneeled next to Liam putting a hand on the wound as he watched the motionless body do nothing.

He clenched his fists and let out a scream making everyone around fly away, he held onto Liam's body pleading for him to come back.

It was as if everyone felt Liam die and something deep inside them erupted because they were now fighting harder then they ever had.

 

 

Castiel jumped to the bottom and started tearing all the creatures in half and sizzling their bones with a touch. Harry watched in horror and decided to get out of there no matter how much it hurt.

As soon as all the creatures were dead Cas turned his head to the figure laying on the ground by the tree and ran to it.

Dean was miraculously still alive and smiled bringing a hand up to the walking man on fire, he placed a hand on his cheek and made the fire calm down.

Cas' eyes were a bright orange and he held Dean close, "We have to get you home your to weak." He said looking at the bites and scratches covering his lover, he could barely recognize him.

Dean shook his head. "Ill be fine go help the others." Castiel sighed and carefully picked up Dean and made a run for it back to the ship.

Dean took Castiels hand before the angel left. "Don't die this time." Cas smiled sadly and kissed Deans forehead before running back outside.

 

 

Castiel imagined worst but the image in front of him was still horrendous, he could see familiar faces laying on the floor lifeless and for god sake Zayn was still fighting with a gunshot in his leg.

He saw Sam having trouble and went to help him take down the group of soldiers with a touch and setting them on fire, Sam looked confused but let it go.

Soon the only threat left was the leader and Zayn, Cas, Sam, Josh, and Niall took Lucifer out together, but sadly with the lost of Josh.

 

Castiel ran back to the ship and smiled when he saw his smile in return. They may have lost family but they still had some.

 

 

 


End file.
